


Tits and Wine

by CLH_CLH



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLH_CLH/pseuds/CLH_CLH
Summary: A really short drabble that has been sitting on my computer almost finished for some time!





	Tits and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble that has been sitting on my computer almost finished for some time!

“Tyrion?”  
Her voice was gentle and low, almost sing song. He briefly opened his eyes, which felt as devoid of moisture as his mouth, this coupled with the pounding sensation in his head lead him to the conclusion that attempting to return to sleep was the sensible option.  
“Tyrion!”  
Slightly more insistent this time, then in an almost teasing tone: “Tyrion, my Lord Husband!”  
Well, that put any return to slumber out the window. These days Sansa only referred to him as such if she wished to scold him. He ran his hands over his face while moving to a sitting position and turned to look at Sansa, who was seated, fully clothed on the bed and regarding him with an amused expression.  
“You are not in trouble my love, simply in danger of being late”  
Her smile deepened and she leaned in to kiss him lightly “You need to break your fast, wash and dress yourself before the ceremony and there is scant time left. I have allowed you to sleep as long as I possibly can”  
“Mmm my merciful angel of a wife” he grabbed her hands in his and kissed each in turn, in truth he would have liked to capture her lips with his but he found that sharp sudden movement was beyond him on this particular morning.  
“Am I indeed?” Sansa questioned her smile quirking upwards, one eyebrow raised “Well I am sure, that, following our conversation last night, one such as yourself would be in the perfect position to have knowledge of angels and, the divine beings”  
Tyrion was at a loss, surely she had been abed asleep last night when he had returned. Today Podrick, his former squire now a landed Knight with a substantial keep in the Westerlands, would marry Tyrion’s cousin Joy Hill. Tyrion was delighted by the match between his favourite uncle’s daughter and the man who had saved his life and who he now regarded with more than a few fatherly feelings. Last night, there being a fairly large gathering of many of their old friends who were present for the wedding and much had been made of this being Pod’s last night of freedom and wine and ale had flown freely. Of course when he had first known Pod, Tyrion would probably have consumed a similar amount before his midday meal, but times had changed and he found himself completely unable to remember very much at all about returning to his chambers and certainly no conversation with his lady wife. No doubt his befuddled expression gave him away as Sansa’s smile deepened and she leaned into him and murmured  
“How fortunate I am to find myself married to, a god” then planted a quick kiss on his lips before moving to the other side of the room.  
“a god? Oh Gods” Tyrion could now at least imagine how part of the conversation had gone, he felt in this case ignorance may have been bliss. Now that he had Sansa, now that they were truly married, now that he adored her with every fibre of his been and knew that by some miracle she loved him too, reminding her of his somewhat sordid past seemed decidedly undesirable. He removed from the bed as quickly as his head would allow, pulled on a robe and walked towards her “I can assure you my lady all of, that sort of thing has been left far behind me, it was simply being too far in my cups last night that stirred any such recollection”.  
Sansa turned from her task of locating his doublet and hose to face her anxious husband. She knelt before him and placed her hands of his shoulders. “I know that my love, I am simply teasing you, I have no doubt as to your fidelity and truth be told, I haven’t seen you consume more than a cup of wine in a sitting since before Jon was born.”  
“Of course you haven’t and nor will you my sweet Sansa. Before when I drank it was to forget, to hide from the reality of my situation. What could I possibly want to hide from now?” He looked at her meaningfully and was delighted and relieved to see the beaming smiled which lit up her face. He leaned closer to her and brushed her lips with his, pleased beyond measure when she pressed back and opened her mouth to him. After some moments she pulled away a mock frown upon her pretty countenance. “Tyrion, stop distracting me! You need to dress. I was very studious of my Seven Pointed Star as a child and I know that even gods cannot turn back time.”  
“Am I to be subjected to this mockery all day, you cruelly unfair woman?”  
“I think its very likely. Of course you could always use the wedding feast as an opportunity to get me in my cups and exact some type of revenge.”  
“Hmm no I think it will be altogether more satisfactory to take advantage of the romantic feelings weddings always seem to bring out in you lady wife.”  
She returned his smirk but her eyes grew soft.  
“I am so happy for Podrick and Joy, now he’s truly a part of the family.”  
“Yes how fortunate for him.”  
Despite all that had happened to improve his circumstances, Tyrion still held some residual bitterness concerning certain of his close relations. Sansa put her hand on his arm.  
“It turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
He looked up at her, not for the first time in awe of the woman who was his wife and the fact that he could not doubt she truly meant what she said. In that moment he did not feel as if he was a god. No in that moment, as in every moment he spent with her, he felt something much better, Tyrion felt loved.


End file.
